


He was like a sunflower.

by bluegemini



Series: Collection of small Genyatta drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, This is kind of fluffy, genyatta -freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegemini/pseuds/bluegemini
Summary: "Like the sunflower expected every sunrise."Small paragraphs about Genji and Zenyatta's relationship.





	

He was like a sunflower.

And Zenyatta, his sun whom made his whole being beam in peace, patience and wonder. The omnic's teachings never fell to deaf ears when it came to Genji.

Every little thing his master did, left him with a buzzing feeling, it made him feel _human._

The rumbling of the motors that pumped his body always fell to unison when Zenyatta's words reached at the start of their meditation sessions.  He felt alive ever since they crossed paths, they say that it’s impossible to be the same person once we meet someone new, we are meant to change in some way.

And Genji's change made him wait for his master, like sunflowers expect every sunrise. Maybe it was meant to happen; maybe all of the pupil's decisions were meant to lead him to Zenyatta, as if some sort of string connected both of them, invisible but palpable.

Somehow, they had become vital to each other. Their relationship was on another whole new level. One that went beyond understanding, one that was so _different_ it felt _right_.

Zenyatta beamed towards Genji; somehow his presence in any room changed a tiny bit when he saw his student. His whole being emanated a soft hum of calm satisfaction, which made you feel embraced in a tide on soft pastel pink colors. Genji was no different from this, the young Hamada's stance went less rigid and you could pinpoint how his muscles relaxed under the armor.

When they were near each other, there was peace and beauty hidden in the silence.

You could feel the _love_.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I didn't realize until now that there is a myth about the sunflower and how it is about an unconditional love that was never returned. (;﹏;)   
> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
